Tease
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: England is such a tease. USUK, Highschool AU. Human name spoilers
1. Tease

Alfred's POV:

I hate him with a passion. But love him with a passion far stronger. If you asked me to describe Arthur Kirkland, I could give you every little detail.

For example, Right now, he's sitting three desks across from me, legs crossed, the way they are when he's thinking. He's wearing red and black checkered pants that cling to his skin, and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt. His blonde hair is messed up, almond shaped, green eyes lined by black eyeliner. His thumb is pressed in-between his cupid's bow shaped lips, and his thick eyebrows, two shades darker than his hair, are furrowed. Judging from the expression on his face, he's not thinking about school.

When the teacher asks him for the answer, he says it effortlessly (correctly) in his soft English accent, and goes right back to thinking about whatever it is he was thinking. Yeah...he's the school punk. That one kid who hardly shows up to class, the one with the "screw you" attitude.

He's close friends with the other school weirdos, and rumored to be in the mafia. His friend Brie (Author's Corner: Brie is an OC of mine) Is supposedly in the mafia as well. Perhaps they have some deal going on, that's what he's thinking about...maybe. Sometimes I wonder if he ever notices me, or if he just thinks I'm one of the jocks. One of the football playing, annoying, jocks. I did mention I hate him, right?

Well here's why: He can't seem to ask for help. Once (one of the few times I've talked to him) I found him crying, eyeliner making black streaks down his pale cheeks, and I asked him if he was alright. I meant it in the way everyone else does, the "Can I help you?" way, but he glares up and me and said,

"You bloody git, do I look alright?" His eyes seemed to price holes in my heart, with their furious glare.

"I meant, Can I help you?" I quickly rephrased, and I watched as his expression changed, from anger to a mock happiness.

"Oh, joy! my knight in shining armor! I've waited for this my whole life!" He said, voice shrill and dripping sarcasm. I watched as he moved his hand from him shoulder to reveal blood soaking through his (white) shirt, staining it.

"I can manage." He said firmly, spinning me around (for a guy who's only 5'6, he's strong) and shoving me on my way. As I began to walk away, he slapped my ass. After all that, he slaps my ass. Yep, that was when I started hating him.

I also hate him because he's such a tease. Such a freaking tease. Once, he caught me looking at him. He was doing that thumb-in-between-his-lips thing, and he pulled his thumb away. I hadn't noticed he'd caught onto me yet, but I did when he did what he did next. He licked his thumb, slowly and deliberately, locking eyes with me. Blush rose the my cheeks and I looked down, over my glasses, trying to keep the mental images away. He's pulled other stunts like that.

You know, taking his shirt off slowly (too slow) in gym, to reveal the long, thick scars on his back, jeans hanging a bit too low on his hips. Damn him. The bell rings, jerking me out my my train of thought. Kirkland is the first up out of his seat, right out the door. The rest of the class follows. I'm tagging behind, and when I leave the classroom, I notice everyone getting their bags. Oh, school's over. Jeez, has it been that long?

I walk over to my locker, shoving my books inside. Grabbing my backpack (no homework- thank god for Christmas vacation). I leave school quickly, avoiding Kirkland (is he following me? He seems to be everywhere I go.) As I walk home,I sigh and stop in my shortcut path through the forest. Kirkland is behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask, as harshly as possible. He walks up in front of me, lips in a lopsided smile. Pulling me close, he pressed his lips onto mine roughly. Making a small "mmph" of surprise, I freeze. His kiss is fierce, tongue running along my lower lip. I moan, almost against my will, and his tongue slips into my mouth. I don't want to fight, just to let him take over. He explored my mouth for a moment, before breaking away for air.

I breathe, trying to keep it a normal pace. His arms skim mine, sliding down them seductively and eventually lopping his fingers through my belt loops. He kisses me again, a bit fiercer, but this time I'm not letting him dominate me. When his tongue enters my mouth, I bite it softly. From his moan of pleasure, I can tell he enjoys it. Masochist. I slip my tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern. He pulls away, lips moving from my mouth to the crook of my neck. He bites down harshly, leaving a mark. Pulling away, he smiles and walks away. "Merry Christmas, Alfred." Fucking tease.

Author's Corner: USUK! I wrote this listening to Katy Perry's "E.T" on repeat. Jayy (my England cosplayer) decided to download that CD onto my iPod as a joke. GOT YOU NOW, IGGY, DIDN'T I? (Jayy doesn't really like USUK, so I'm e-mailing this to him for revenge. Trololol) Anyways, hope you guys liked! Please review!


	2. Xmas Vacation, Day 1 (Revised)

**AN: Hey, guys, I'm back! This is Xmas vacation, day 1 for Alfred. Italics are translations as well as thoughts, but you should be able to tell them apart. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Hetalia,because if I did...it would be yaoi paradise.  
**

Alfred felt exhaustion take over him. Weakly, he looked at the clock, which read 2:34. 2:34 am, of course. He'd been laying awake for hours, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think of that stupid tease. Matthew, thankfully, hadn't been home, so Alfred had spent most of the night trying to distract himself.

All 4 Scream movies later, he'd collapsed into bed, only to find himself thinking about Arthur. When he'd fallen asleep for all of 45 minuets, he'd dreamt about the punk blonde. Needless to say, Alfred wasn't going to allow himself to sleep for a while.

"Oui, je comprends ... si ils ont vraiment identifié le corps?" A soft voice said tiredly outside Alfred's door. The teen sighed. His brother, Matthew, was back.

_Yes, I understand…so they really identified the body ?_

Alfred frowned. His brother often helped the local police department (two of his best friends worked there, sadly, both spoke french.) and lately Matthew'd been trying to solve a serial rapist case.

"C'est certainement lui?" Matthew asked, after a pause.

_It's definitely him ?_

Who ? Alfred thought, confused. Normally, he could figure out what Matthew was doing with just fragments, but this…this was too confusing.

« Et vous prenez le mot Arthur Kirkland pour tout cela? » Matthew snarled outside. Alfred froze, panic taking over him quickly. Arthur had, after all, cought him in a shaded place..so if Arthur had stayed there, he could have been a victim. _ "No," _Alfred thought, "_translate it. "  
_

_And you're taking Arthur Kirkland's word for all this?_

So Arthur was alive, thankfully.

"Ouais, je sais, il est une victime ainsi que des témoins ... mais nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance. Est-ce que son histoire check-out?" Matthew said, suddenly drained. _How hard is he working this case ? _Alfred wondered.

_Yeah, I know, he's a victim as well as witness...but we can't trust him. Does his story check out?_

Alfred's heart skipped a beat. Arthur was a victim? Part of him wanted to jump up, run out there, get Matty (the affectionate nickname for his brother) to tell him where Arthur was, and go from there.

Instead, he just gripped the sheets and kept listening in on Matty's conversation.

"Très bien, très bien. J'ai le sentiment d'Alfred écoute po je dois y aller."Matty said, the paused for a moment.

_ Very well, very well. I feel Alfred listening in. I gotta go._

"Je t'aime aussi. Ok, au revoir." Matty finished, the cracked open the door to find his brother sitting upright in bed, white as a sheet, a look of horror on his face.

_I love you too. Ok, bye._

"Is Arthur alright ?" Alfred whispered hoarsely.

Matthew hesitated.

**AN: Yep, America (Alfred) speaks french. Fuck logic.**

**Anyways, so nobody panics, Arthur isn't hurt. He hasn't been raped, and will be explained in day 2.**

**...and who is Matty talking to?**


	3. Xmas Vacation, Day 2

_"Wh-What the hell?" I gasped, trying to get up. The man pinning me down smiled._

_"Shh.." He whispered. His eyes were large...almost unnaturally large and brilliant blue. His long, sandy hair was tied back, bangs hanging in his eyes. Bringing my knee up violently into his leg (Hey, it's not my fault I'm petite…blame genetics) I grinned. He howled in pain and released me for a moment. But that was all I needed._

_I rolled him over, curling my body onto his. In a moment, the sweet victim act was off, the heartless killer was out. The pen I'd been twirling when he jumped me was pressing into his throat, slicing open his flesh._

_"I don't tolerate rapists." I hissed, digging the pen into his skin._

_CRACK_

_I gasped, and fire seemed to engulf my arm._

_"Dammit!" I yelled, and he grinned. In his hand, a small hand gun was held in his hand. I gripped my arm, where he'd shot._

_"You shouldn't have done that." The man growled, pointing the gun at my head and grinning. Blood dripped from the slice in his throat. I closed my eyes, silently murmuring a spell. Grinning, I looked up at him, and whispered the final words,_

_"So mote it be."_

_He screamed, a throaty, raw sound of pure human agony as his body tore itself apart._

_I put on the victim's façade and forced myself to sob as I ran to the nearest police station._

"Arthur." A soft voice said, and I looked up. I'd allowed myself to dose off into memoryland. My eyes widened.

"Jones?" I asked, confused. Alfred-or whoever he was- laughed, then rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm his brother. Matthew." He explained, pulling a seat up beside my hospital bed.

"Sorry. Are you guys twins?" I asked, frowning, then finished, "Is that…alive?" In Matthew's arms, curled up, was a freaking polar bear…thing.

"No, and yes. So, Arthur, what happened?" He asked, sitting back, looking at me expectantly. I bristled.

"Why do you need to know? I mean, you're in high school, aren't you?" I asked, irked. Matthew shrugged.

"I am, but I also work with the police. I'm, uh, really smart. They wanted me to talk to you." Matthew muttered, then looked at me, expecting answers.

"I was, uh, walking home from school after a little…detour." I started, and Matthew rose an eyebrow, but motioned for me to continue,

"Some guy just grabbed me and threw me on the ground…like a...doll. " I shuddered (fake) "and I struggled, trying to get up, ya know. He was like, "Shh" and that's when it hit me. He was gonna…rape me. Uhmm…Anyways, I kicked up and when he let go for a moment, I pushed him off me," I said, only to be cut off by Matthew, " How?"

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You said he threw you like a doll, yet you were ale to push him off." Matthew explained.

"I didn't really push him, I just kinda slipped out of his grip. "I stated, and Matthew nodded for me to continue, "I got up and tried to run, but he pulled out this gun and…yeah." I said awkwardly, "After that, I fell for a bit, and I thought I was done for, but someone…someone shot him. I think, I mean, I heard the crack of the gun and he was…uhm, dead." I finished, looking away.

The look of sympathy on Matthew's face was so true, I almost felt bad for tricking him. Almost. I knew what I'd done was necessary. The Allies said the rapist had to be stopped at all costs, so I did what I had to.

"What about the note, did you see that? Furthermore, did you see who shot him?" Matthew asked. I shook my head.

"No and...no." I said, "What note?"

Matthew got up and walked to the door before saying,

"Somebody left a note at the site saying

"You should have done your job, we couldn't have had to. Thank us later.

It was signed, The Allied Forces. Have a nice night." Matthew finished, walking out the door and I sighed.

So they'd finished the job too. I did my part, they did theirs. I just hope Matthew belived my story…

**AN:**

**Fun stuffs in this chappie! So yeah, Matthew was talking to Arthur, who actually does turn out to be a member of a mafia (or gang…in the school, they called it the mafia so either one works) that's going after potential threats to the communities safety. To catch the rapist, Arthur had to be bait, which ended in him being shot and having to kill the rapist (using black magic. If it works in the anime, it works here) and play victim. **

**If you needed a summary. I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry about how dark this chapter was. Please review!**

**_I DON'T OWN HETALIA, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL!_**


End file.
